godfire_rise_of_prometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus
Prometheus is the main protagonist of Godfire: RoP. He is a Titan, similar to a demigod; part human, part god, similar to the Greek hero Hercules. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Prometheus is a Titan whose name meant "forethought", and indeed, he was said to have the ability to look into the future. Prometheus, an archetypal "trickster"-god, is wiser than even the gods and considered a culture-hero, i.e. a helper of mankind. He is the older brother of Atlas, who was banished to Tartarus during the Titanomachy. Prometheus, however, sided with the gods in the war against the Titans, having foreseen their victory. Helios and Epimetheus also chose to defect. In doing so, Prometheus also tried to persuade his brother Atlas and their father Iapetus to side with the Olympians, but both of them ignored his attempts. After the Great War, Prometheus fashioned man from clay and helped them, even to the point of severely angering Zeus. It was Prometheus who gave the Fires of Olympus to the mortals after Zeus withheld it from them. As punishment however, Zeus then chained him to a mountain for an Eagle to peck out his liver only to have it regenerated through the night. Heracles eventually killed the eagle and freed Prometheus, which Zeus allowed as he deemed Prometheus' suffering sufficient. It was also due to this act of theft that Pandora was created and given to Prometheus' brother, Epimetheus ("afterthought"), in order to make life difficult for man and to release all the evils upon the world. In Godfire : RoP Prometheus is first seen fighting Helios, the God of the Sun, on his chariot, attempting to steal his Godfire spark. The spark explodes, destroying the chariot, knocking the two into the Forsaken Tomb. Helios escapes, leaving Prometheus to fight his minions, led by a Cyclop. He fought with the Cyclops. The Cyclops injured, but ill-fated Cyclops lured Prometheus to fall to the edge. They both fell to the underworld. The Cyclops were killed instantly, he fell to the Underworld only to be confronted with the Minotaur and his minions. Prometheus fight with the Minotaur, he tore the stomach and broke his neck. Minotaur killed instantly, The fight ends and won by Prometheus. He went into Tartarus, where the gate to the surface is located. He reached into the deepest parts at the location of Gorgon's Lair. He rode the elevator to go up to the surface. He was faced with Lamia underworld gatekeepers. Prometheus fought with Lamia and opened her mouth wide width which causes jaw torn mouth and died. Prometheus continues on his mission to capture Helios and his Godfire spark. Eventually, in the Fields of Sky, he finds the God, and the two battle again. After losing his Godfire to the Titan, Helios is defeated. Prometheus makes his way to a Defiled Temple, only to find the monster Scylla, the last surviving child of the demon Lamia. Once the monster is dead, Prometheus uses the Godfire in the temple, and it is released to humanity. Personality Prometheus, a Titan courageous enough to stand up to the Gods, regards the purpose of his existence is to help all of humankind. Determined to fulfill this mission, his calm strength and experiance as a warrior will be pushed to the limit as he aims to deliver Godfire to humanity. Trivia * It was true, Prometheus was born and lived in the City of Sparta before his rebellion to the gods. * Prometheus is much smaller than other Titans and looks more human or godlike. * Prometheus is the brother of Atlas. In the Great War, he, along with Helios and Epimetheus sided with the gods, betraying his fellow Titans, including his brother who lead the Titans. It is unknown what Atlas', Lapetus' and Epimetheus' reaction are when they found out of Prometheus' death. Given Prometheus' betrayal, it is likely that Atlas and Lapetus are indifferent about it. * In mythology, Prometheus sided with the Olympians because he received a prophecy from Themis that the Titans wouldn't win the war after all, because they used brute strength rather than tactics, strategies and technologies. * In Greek mythology, he tries to persuade Atlas and their father, Lapetus to switch sides to the Olympians, but they refused. It is unknown if he did the same prior to the Titanomachy. * In Greek mythology, Prometheus was freed by Hercules during one of his labors. Gallery Category:Deities